Love Blooms: A PPGZ Love Story
by NightShadowSlayer
Summary: A school of Guardian ability users. A story of fangirls, playboys, fanboys, and groups of enemies going against each other...based on what? Rivalry? Hatred? Or have completely no idea? Trust me, it's hard. Momoko x Brick, Miyako x Boomer, Kaoru x Butch, Yukimi x Brayden, and Nora x Bozidar. In other words, a ppgz love story.
1. Dorm Exchanges

**Me: Hi! Soon I'll be re-writing this series, so if you think it is strange it's because I re-wrote one chapter but not the other. Anyways...**

 **Momoko: Night, you forgot one thing**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Kaoru: Don't tell me you don't know**

 **Me: Oh yeah! Just to tell you, this re-edited chapter is about abilities and all that, but the school setting changed and a lot more**

 **Nora: I think what Night means is that we are not the Powerpuff Girls Z in this story but still have cool powers**

 **Me: Nora pinned it**

 **Yukimi: I never got the chance to say anything**

 **Me: Don't worry, you've got plenty of times to do so in the story**

 **Yukimi: I don't care, I don't like speaking so much**

 **Me: Okay...? Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z but I do own the plot!**

 **(In any case, I also added elements of Naruto inside but there will not be any Naruto characters inside since this is not a crossover. You people decide; should I do a crossover?)**

* * *

 **Momoko's p.o.v**

I yawned as I woke up. Today I'm going to my new school, Tokyo Ability Boarding School. Everyone there has an ability. Me and my friends got more than one, which was pretty rare. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. When I was small, I usually crush on all the boys, but not now anymore. I controlled my love for sweets and is pretty tough. I still like to follow fashion trends though, but only if they suit me. I intend to dress like my soul and not be a fangirl, screaming and yelling for attention or put on as many make-up as I can and in the end not recognize myself.

Oops, I forgot that you don't know who am I. Hello, I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi. I'm 14 years old now. My signature colour is dark pink and so my main elemental ability is fire. My other minor abilities are blood and telepathy. Elemental abilities are the hardest to get and is the strongest, so I'm a really powerful powerhouse. Not as powerful as Nora, though. she's one of my strongest friends. l now just moved to study in Tokyo Ability Boarding School, since I am 'very annoying' as my father dubbed it and 'needs to work on my independence' as my mother dubbed it. They both favour Kuriko, my sister, more. Anyways, I'm an A-Ranked ability user, or rather, Guardian. We who have abilities are dubbed as 'Guardians'. I also contain the 6-tailed Salamander beast, Faiau. She allows me to have the power of Fire and become my weapon. We who contains tailed beast(s) inside are dubbed as a 'jinchuriki'. Most people won't come near us when we do have them. Fortunately for me no one knew that I'm a jinchuriki and I had a normal childhood, only a tad bit more lonelier because of...well, my parents, as you can see.

My friends are: Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Matsubara, Yukimi Akatsuki, and Nora Hoshiakari. Miyako is a very nice person and a perfect fashionista and designer. She has baby blue eyes and blonde hair that's tied up in two curly pigtails. She had perfect fashion sense that I always ask her about. She's also the grade's most famous girl since every boy fell for her the moment they saw her. I…admit that I'm a TAD bit jealous. Someday I'd love to be a popular, kind and caring girl. Her favourite colour is blue, so her main elemental ability is water. Her other powers are telekinesis and healing. Her elemental powers are stronger when she's near the water. She can move water anywhere she likes and heal us in battle, not to mention moving things around with her mind control and make it do whatever it wants! She may appear to be weak but she's really strong since she is one of the best healers at school. She is currently being a part-time medic since these times a lot of people get sick. She is a B+ Ranked Guardian, although she is so very strong.

Karou is a tomboy who LOVES skateboarding and soccer, but hate girly stuffs like skirts, earrings, accessories, etc. She likes to wear green and a bit yellow. Usually she wears a cap to go along with her outfit, who people usually thought that she's a guy. You see, no matter how hard you try she will not wear a skirt or high-heels for that matter. Her favourite colour is green so her main elemental ability is earth. Her other minor abilities are wind, metal, and transformation ( **A/N You know, something like the Take-over ability in Fairy Tail?** ) . She is one of the only two of us that have more than three abilities, which is really impressive. She can control plants to grow, communicate with wildlife creatures, create hurricanes and making stuff that is metal, transform into different forms of her own with different powers as she likes, and so on. She is usually the blacksmith in our group. She constructed each one of us a weapon. She is an A+ Ranked Guardian.

For me, a pair of never-ending flaming kunais. All I have to do is to wish for some and they will come **(A/N Me: Oh wow I have a rhyme there. I don't know about it. Oh well :) I'll shut up now)** ,but only if I have my kunai charm with me. It will never burn me, but it will certainly burn anyone other than me. Miyako received a water whip. She can control it because of her ability, and also extend it however she likes. The handle contains healing abilities, so it will constantly heal her if she gets injured in a battle. Kaoru made herself a gigantic hammer. By willing her eyes to change colour she can unlock different abilities with it. For example, her normal eye colour a.k.a. emerald green allows the hammer to shot green thorns from her hammer when she doesn't want to smash it. If her eyes changes brown it will fix things that comes in contact with it. Yukimi and Nora forced her to make it that way so she won't get blamed so much for accidents when she gets out of control. For Yukimi, she made a special violet bow and arrow. Each arrow is made by her own energy (Yukimi) and by singing out different tunes Yukimi can make the arrows containing different elements. At last, she made an arcane scythe for Nora, which suited her very much. Nora's mind and the scythe is connected, so she can make it move when her enemy forced it out of her. When Nora's hand touched the handle, it turned into the demon scythe. It can dig out the souls of people, but it needs a recharge of 3 minutes before it could do it again. Of course, she haven't used it even for once. Well, she accidently used it once but she placed the animal's - also known as a racoon - soul back into its body afterwards.

Yukimi is a fantastic music player. And a fast learner. AND a observant person with super fast reflexes. She is quite quiet and a loner until the day we took her in. Mostly because of Nora. She's Yukimi's lost best friend. Yukimi told us that it's not only Nora, but Kaoru too, with another girl. They were once known as the 'Demon Four' in Elementary School, but got separated since then. Now, Yukimi always go to Nora's on the weekends for an exchange 'music lesson'. Wow, they are really the fastest learners ever. Her signature colour is purple, so her main elemental power is electricity and sound. She usually use sound as her primary ability. Her other abilities are teleportation. She can teleport things to different places. She is, also, an A+ Ranked Guardian.

Nora is, like, the school prodigy. Music, Gym, English, Chinese, Calculus, you name it. She actually comes from another world, known as the 'Star Universe'. She is the guardian of the universe. Mostly because of her soul, the Dragon of Balance. It's a nine-tailed dragon, named Saikini. She's also a jinchuriki, as you can see. Nobody can take and use the beast's true power expect for her. Her element is...well...you can say...Shadows and Darkness? And her signature colour is a ice, silverish blue. She have all other elements, although she said it's teleportation and Light...which, to be clear, is absolutely awesome. She also posses the ability trans, which is also awesome. She is a S-Ranked Guardian and have a high chance of being TABS's (Tokyo Ability Boarding School's) newest ace (again!). In our Elementary School she was known as the 'teacher's pet' by some jock in class, but then she showed him that she's not a teacher's pet, but a 'Demon from Hell', which still made me remember that day clearly. She contains massive power, which can eliminate the entire universe if she wanted to. But of course, she wouldn't. After all, she can't live in it afterwards can she? and also, then we'll be in danger.

I entered our dorm room, room 205. It's on the second floor of the dorm, with five rooms, a living room, small kitchen, dining room and a bathroom. Yep, this school is a really fancy school, you can say that. Miyako was sprawled on the gigantic sofa, reading fashion magazines. Kaoru sat on the other side, watching the sports channel. Nora made Kaoru control her shouting, which Kaoru reluctantly agreed to do so only because she was scared of angry Nora. And a angry Nora is, basically, a real Demon from Hell, no kidding. Nora and Yukimi wasn't in the living room, so I could guess that Yukimi is playing her viola because of the music coming from a purpled-door room. I have a hunch that Nora would either be in her room, reading a 400-paged book, or writing slash tying a book. That's your typical Nora.

"Hi, guys," I said and waved my hand as I entered the room. "Oh hi, Momoko. Are you here one week early, too?" Miyako tore her eyes away from her fashion magazine voluntarily and talked to me. She had her signature grin on her face, as always. Miyako is always the cheerful one in our group. I grinned back. "Oh yes, I'm trying to recognize the school campus and the dorms, I almost thought that the library building was the dorm and got lost," I frowned. Miyako chuckled a bit. "You're not the only one. I thought that the campus was the dorm when we got here...and Kaoru there thought that the Gym building was the dorm, not to mention that the Gym was three, no, four times shorter and smaller than the dorm building," Miyako chuckled more loudly. Kaoru blushed. "No I did not! I was just, uh, looking at the Gym to see if it's big enough for me to run and play sports in, that's all," Kaoru shouted, embarrassed. "Oh really? Come on, it's not like we can't see your blush and hear your faint stuttering!" I laughed more. Kaoru huffed and stormed into a vine-enveloped door room. I tilted my head. "Did you guys decide your rooms already?" I asked. Miyako nodded. "Yes. The one with a rose made out of water is mine, and the room that had a door covered with vines is Kaoru's," Miyako shifted her body to point at the other side. "The purple door with two black music notes on it in Yukimi's, and the navy-blue one with a feeling like you're floating into the galaxy is Nora's," Miyako continued. I nodded in understanding. It made sense; after all, Nora's always wanted to learn astrology and astronomy, and Yukimi is obsessed with music.

I took off my shoes, as I have not done it yet, and placed it neatly on the cabinet where we place our shoes. It's a medium sized cabinet. after I pack, I'll place my other shoes in there. I took out my red slippers from the bag in my hand and wore them, and pulled up my luggage case and dragged it towards the only room left to choose; in otherwards, my room. I set some flames on the door. I made them specially, since the fire would burn any intruder if I didn't like them. If I touched it, no effect. Anyone of my best friends touched it, they won't be burned either. If a special somebody, a.k.a. a thief touched it it would harm him/her and only him/her. Also, it wouldn't burn any furniture a.k.a. the door or the ceiling.

* * *

 **Somewhere in another dorm, number 207...**

 **?'s p.o.v (A/N Although I know that you guys will have a hunch on who that is, and it will be revealed a second later...)**

I shifted to another side of my bed, unsure what to do. Me and my brothers and step-brothers were living in the same dorm, which was great. We're known as the pranksters in all the schools we've studied in. I groaned as I recalled the girl that made me angry. Her name was Momoko. Her little gang has, like, all the greatest powers inside, which made my veins twitch. Seriously? A girl, having all those powerful elemental powers? Like that'll ever happen. I bet they're just exaggerating it.

Oh hey, didn't see you there. My name's Brick. We are all 14 and goes to the same boarding school those losers goes to. My signature colour is crimson red, and my main elemental ability is also fire, and I have another ability called summon. I can summon weapons from my own armory in another dimension, but it takes a hell lot of energy so I mainly use fire. I'm created by Monkey-Dick, who is a stupid parent who abandoned us because he thought we're old enough. Luckily we had enough money for a boarding school that we stole from an unheard multi-billionaire. In otherwards, we're rich. I had learned that I'm created from the DNA of the losers, which I got angry at. I hate that even more loser-like loser Monkey-Dick who was the embarrassment of us. I pounded the hell out of him the last time I saw him and I still want to do it again and again. He's too annoying, always saying he is working on a plan in world domination which will never work. Hm, now I sound like a violent egg-headed freak. I thought of my brothers who are either outside or in their rooms doing their hobbies. I'm the A+ Ranked Guardian in my group, you see?

My brothers are Boomer, Butch, Brayden and Bozidar. Boomer is a guy with blonde hair and is very, very clueless. When we point something specific out, he always says, "Oh, really? I didn't know about that!" Or something like that. And then we will all facepalm and yells, "Seriously?!" His signature colour is blue and his main elemental ability is ice. His other ability is healing, just like Miyako...I think that's what she's called? She isn't as bad as the other four. She is tolerable, since she is too kind and clueless to do anything to us, and is always the polite one. Anyways, back to Boomer. His water ability allows him to create ice, and of course, his ability and strength is increased when he is near ice. No surprise there. He isn't always the strongest, and his anger is dismissed pretty quickly. Usually by sleeping with is orange octopus plush-doll. Ugh, don't make me remember it. He always overreacts about the doll. Sheesh, can't he ever place his thoughts in order? He is only a B+ Rank, which is not good at all.

Now on to Butch. He is the jock in our group. He's the second biggest playboy in our group. So who's the first? None other than me! Anyways, he likes to play soccer and is always the first one to get updates on the coming sports matches, or the championships, or whatever. He tends to act all seductive near a girl. In normal places he keeps his reputation hard to get by seducing girls and not go out on a single date with them. His signature colour is forest green and his main elemental ability is metal. His other ability is transformation, like tomboy girl **(A/N I think you know what that means)** He usually transforms into ferocious beast/animal, and also transforms into his own animal. Usually he goes by cheetah, then tiger, lion, then he starts creating. Sometimes they are already created, for example, a manticore. He is the weapons master in our group. He is also an A-Rank Guardian, one of the bests.

He created weapons for us, just like the tomboy girl. For me, he created a charm with a shuriken on it. It's crimson red in colour, and it allows me to create shurikens by using my own energy. It's unlimited, until I lost my charm, or my energy is completely depleted. The shurikens are in different sizes, considering how many energy I use. He created a spear for Boomer. By command in the brain, the blue, ice spear can not only stab, but shot too, making it sort of like a staff. It's also very thick and is indestructible. At least that's what Butch said. The handle, which is most of the part can power up his strength and agility, and not to mention speed. He made a gigantic green sword for himself, with razor-sharp edge. It can expand if he wanted it to, and by swinging it around the edges will blast green energy blasts at the enemy. Pretty basic. For Brayden, he made a crossbow. By changing his emotions the elements of the arrows changes. If he gets angry, then it will turn into fire elemental arrows. Calm, water, and so on. At last, he made a pair of katanas for Bozidar. The katanas are connected to his mind, so it moves according to his will. They can also send blasts of Shadow attacks which will deal huge damage to the people who got hit by them.

Brayden is the 'loner' in our group, mostly because he doesn't speak up that much. He listens pretty well though. He tends to glare at anyone who crosses his path. But he gets along with Bozidar pretty well. Brayden's signature colour is royal purple and his main ability is electricity too. His other ability is telekinesis. He can move things to different places and they will do as his will said so. He could only do it on non-living objects, though. He cannot command living objects; he needs to be an S+ Rank Guardian to do that without costing his life. Or at least, that's what the doctor said when he used it on a rat once. On the other hand, his electricity powers are very great and can deal a lot of damage. He's the most mysterious and quiet, although he doesn't always show his emotions. Key word: Always, so he does show his emotions, but only in enclosed spaces. He is also, an A+ Ranked Guardian.

Bozidar is by far the strangest and strongest in our group. He have did many absurd things, each more impossible than the last, but he still did anyways. He was known as the prodigy. After all, which girl doesn't want a cute, smart, strong, kind and generous celebrity to be her boyfriend? Hmm, Momoko's group, perhaps, but 96.5% of the women population, teenager;I GUESS;would want him. I get jealous but he's not much of a flirt, only a playboy, so he got Rank 4 Most Popular Playboy in school. His signature colour is navy blue and his main elemental ability is shadow slash darkness. He can manipulate the shadows however he wants, and he has another ability called forecast. It allows him to take a peek into the future if he wants to, and acts to that attack. But it doesn't always works, and forecast is unpredictable. That's all forecast does, but it was also rumored that it can enhance the abilities inside his katanas, which is also really cool. He is the only S-Ranked Guardian in our group.

I sighed. I wish I could find my special someone. But we always fail. Our band of fangirls only liked us because of our looks, not our personality, that's why we didn't accept anyone of them to be our real girlfriends. I never even knew when will I find my special someone. My thought wandered to Momoko and her sweet, cheerful complexion and facial expression. I gasped and shook my head. _No_ , I thought. _This could not be happening...this could not be happening...this could not be happening..._

Could I _really_ be fallen in love for the first time, with my No. #1 enemy?

* * *

 **A/N I am not sure what this is...is it called a cliffhanger? Sorry for the question; I haven't even learnt it yet! Oh, maybe it's just the type of story that ends with a question...or maybe a half-cliffhanger? Now I'm ranting again. Anyways, sorry for the chapters after this chapter. They are not ready yet, and I give you my most sincere apologies. My previous plot had been so-ever bad and I'm changing to this one. Those who liked my previous story, I'm very sorry, but I think you like my plot, isn't it? Well, I'll try to make another fanfic that has the same plot, only improvised. Agreed? Please tell me your suggestions. All your support are very much needed. Until then, farewell!**


	2. Mystery Transfers

**Sorry, but this chapter is currently being rewritten. You have my most sincere apologies. It will be replaced soon enough. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	3. Power of Karou

**Sorry, but this chapter is currently being rewritten. You have my most sincere apologies. It will be replaced soon enough. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	4. New Foes & Allies

**Sorry, but this chapter is currently being rewritten. You have my most sincere apologies. It will be replaced soon enough. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	5. Hidden Powers

**Sorry, but this chapter is currently being rewritten. You have my most sincere apologies. It will be replaced soon enough. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	6. Friend's Reuinion

**Sorry, but this chapter is currently being rewritten. You have my most sincere apologies. It will be replaced soon enough. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	7. AN

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long...I got no excuses. Reading back on my previous fanfics, I figured that I need to change them and stuff so...every single fanfic I have is going to be rewritten. Sorry for the delays!**


End file.
